


The Summer Camp Story

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Self-Insert Summers [2]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory RPF, Harry Potter RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, awkward love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the cast of "A Summer Story" joins a new cast in another summer adventure when they go to summer camp in Stafford, Virginia. Moved from Quizilla, and then from Figment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal 1

The Journal of Megan McGuire, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
4 PM  
Girls’ Cabin 1  
School ended a few hours ago. I was the first person to get to this camp. Well, other than Katherine. We got first dibs on these journals and quills, our archery equipment, our canoeing stuff, so on…  
Anyways, about the camp. This is normally a Girl Scout place, Camp Coles Trip, in Stafford. This summer, it’s an adventure camp. Katherine, Jill, Lauren, and I are assigned to Team Hobbit. Our glen shelter is the one we stayed in for a Girl Scout camp last September. The Team Hobbit campsite, Hylton Hollow, or “Hobbiton,” is where our troop stayed. Our counselor is Liv Tyler, who played Arwen, an elf, in The Lord of the Rings.  
Oddly enough, Team Elf, whose counselor is Elijah Wood, or Frodo Baggins, the Hobbit, had their counselor and ours flopped for some reason. Their camp is at Tall Oaks Corner, or “Lothlórien,” which is like, 30 seconds away from our camp. Katherine and I got the best idea: camp raids! Stick underwear on the nearby flagpole!  
Back to the point. There are four glen shelters: two for girls and two for guys. Each camp has a picnic area, a washstand, and a porta-potty-type thing. I forget why they call it a “biffy,” but it’s some sort of acronym. Each camper, eight girls and eight boys on a team, gets dibs on their equipment, as earlier explained. The later you come, the less choice you have.  
I just heard that they have pogo sticks outside the Ross Lodge Great Hall again! Katherine and I are going to unpack and put our stuff in our trunks that the counselors provided, then go over there... Buddy system, right…


	2. List 1

The list of camp members (given to all campers)

Team Hobbit  
Brown, Zachary  
Cuesta, Jonathan  
Dulak, Nicole  
Felton, Thomas  
Frank, Haley  
Glyptis, Kelly  
Halbeisen, Lauren  
Highmore, Freddie  
Kirkpatrick, Katherine  
Kraak, Ashley  
McGuire, Megan  
Meckes, David  
St. Germain, Jill  
Sachs, Matthew  
Scott, Lewis  
Talbott, Drew  
Tyler, Liv

Team Elf  
Altizer, Brandon  
Akin, Kris  
Becker, Arthur  
Carpenter, Kevin  
Epps, Brianna  
Mattox, Richard  
McTaggart, Megan  
Mills, JoAnna  
Scott, Shannon  
Sudberry, Richard  
Taylor, Jake  
VanHouse, Lindsay  
Walters, Alexander  
Ward, Victoria  
Weston, Laura  
Woolley, Jillian  
Wood, Elijah

This camp is not responsible for anything missing, whether it is an item or a person.


	3. Journal 2

The Journal of Lewis Scott, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
4:15 PM  
Boys’ Cabin 1  
Looks like Megan and her friend, Katherine, are already here. Liv said they went to the pogo sticks at Ross Lodge.  
Shannon and I just got here. Too bad I’m on Team Hobbit and she’s on Team Elf. Well, I guess it doesn’t really look like they’re here, since they have to stay in one of the girls’ cabins, and I have to be in a guys’ one.  
Arthur just came in the cabin… no, wait, glen shelter… and we’ll both unpack and find the girls.  
OK, so, according to the map, go to the parking lot, go straight on that path and follow it, turn left on a path at an intersection and follow it, turn right at another intersection and follow the path until the end…


	4. Journal 3

The Journal of Shannon Scott, Team Elf  
June 16, 2006  
4:15 PM  
Girls’ Cabin 2  
Oh my gosh! This is so stupid! Why did they have to separate me and Lewis: An even better question: Why did my stupid brother have to drag me to this stupid camp?  
Wait. Who is Elijah talking to? Is it Orlando Bloom? Maybe this camp isn’t so stupid. Let me go take a peek…  
OK. I’m back. It is. I’ll unpack then lounge around. I hope we don’t have chicken for dinner. We had chicken for lunch like, every day at school.  
At least there’s a beach at this camp. I wonder if we’ll get some fun in the sun…


	5. List 2

Schedule for June 16, 2006  
4:00 PM – 5:30 PM – Arrival  
5:30 PM – 6:00 PM – Flag Ceremony  
6:00 PM – 7:00 PM – Dinner  
7:00 PM – 10:00 PM – Camp Free Time  
10:00 PM – 11:00 PM – Quiet Hour  
11:00 PM on – Bed


	6. Journal 4

The Journal of Katherine Kirkpatrick, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
4:20 PM  
Outside Ross Lodge Dining Hall  
Megan and I are at the Dining Hall. We still have about an hour until everyone gets here.  
Hey. Someone’s yelling at whoever to tell us to stop pogo sticking. Whoever… uh, Billy Boyd… is convincing, uh, someone that pogo sticking is what pogo sticks are for. Going to go talk to him now…


	7. List 3

Cabin Assignments

Team Hobbit – Hylton Hollow

Girls 1  
Jill  
Lauren  
Megan McGuire  
Katherine

Boys 1  
Lewis  
Tom  
Freddie  
Zach

Girls 2  
Kelly  
Ashley  
Haley  
Medha

Boys 2  
Matt  
David  
Drew  
Jonny

Team Elf – Tall Oaks Corner

Girls 1  
Tori  
Jillian  
Shannon  
Laura

Boys 1  
Brandon  
Kris  
Kevin  
Jake

Girls 2  
Lindsay  
JoAnna  
Brianna  
Megan McTaggart

Boyst 2  
Ricky Sudberry  
Richard Mattox  
Arthur  
Alex

Staff is located at Virginia Sky View.


	8. Journal 5

The Journal of Ashley Kraak, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
4:35 PM  
Ross Lodge Dining Hall  
Why did my parents have to cancel our New York trip?! I am SO SAD! Now I can’t see my beautiful Lestat or my beautiful Phantom of the Opera?  
Wait. My cabin assignment list says Tom Felton is coming! Yay!


	9. Billy Boyd's Note 1

A Letter from the Record Keeper – Billy Boyd

About Team Competition  
Each Saturday, starting June 24th and ending on the final Saturday of August (someone please remind me of the actual date.), there will be some sort of competition. Each competition will be posted on the bulletin board on the outside wall of the Dining Hall over by the doors on Fridays during the lunch hour. There will be a practice session after the PM sessions. Scores will be posted on Sundays at breakfast. Points will be recorded.

A Quick Note about Sundays  
Sundays are relaxation days. You may practice things any time during the day, except for during meals, quiet hour, and bed.

Signed,  
Billy Boyd


	10. Journal 6

The Journal of Jillian Woolley, Team Elf  
June 16, 2006  
6:10 PM  
Table Outside the Dining Hall  
This camp is fun so far. A bunch of my friends from softball and Pied Piper Theatre are here.  
Crap! I just spilled tomato soup on my shirt! And it’s hot! I need to ask if I can clean it up!


	11. Journal 7

The Journal of Lindsay VanHouse, Team Elf  
June 16, 2006  
6:10 PM  
Waiting in the Dinner Line  
Sooo… hungry… can’t… think… must… have… food…  
OK. I need to think clearly now. Ooh! Yay! Finally I can get some food! Some soup, a salad, ooh – fruit salad… wait. Shouldn’t the fruit salad be for breakfast?


	12. Billy Boyd's Note 2

A Quick Note from Billy Boyd

Another way to get points for your team  
During the lessons, the instructors may give out point coupons. These will be posted on the bulletin board on your team’s point chart. All points will be tallied at the end of camp. Wait… did I mention how to get the coupons? Same way they do in Harry Potter… except you don’t get them taken away. Also, when you win the competitions, your points will be recorded, as I have previously said. Now, back to your lives...

Signed,  
Billy Boyd


	13. Dialogue 1

Dialogue: 6:15 PM – Ashley is getting out of line. Megan McGuire introduces her to Tom.

Megan: You’re Tom, right?  
Tom: Yeah. Who’re you guys?  
Megan: I’m Megan McGuire and Ms. Freaky Trance Girl is Ashley Kraak. We’ve been assigned to Team Hobbit, too.  
Ashley is obviously in a freaky trance.  
Megan: Want me to slap her?  
Tom: Sure. Why not?  
Megan slaps Ashley. Ashley almost spills her food.  
Ashley: What was that for? (Glances at Tom) Aaaah! Yaaaay! It’s Tom Felton!  
She sits down and they start talking. Megan goes to sit with Katherine.

End of dialogue of Tom’s Intro.


	14. Journal 8

The Journal of Freddie Highmore, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
6:20 PM  
A Table Far Away from the Dinner Line  
I’m hungry and it’s the dinner hour, but I can’t seem to eat. I know I should concentrate on my food, but I’m concentrating on Megan McGuire. Reasons are obvious… right?  
I’ll take my stuff and go over and sit with her and her friend. I am so glad we are on the same team.


	15. Journal 9

The Journal of Megan McGuire, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
6:20 PM  
A Table near the Dinner Line  
Katherine keeps saying that Freddie Highmore has been glancing over at me since the flag ceremony. Freddie Highmore? Yeah right! I hope she’s right.  
Ooh! Yay! He’s coming over here! I wonder why. Maybe I do, but still! It would be so cool if that was the reason…


	16. Dialogue 2

Dialogue: 6:25 PM – Freddie begins to talk with Megan and Katherine.

Freddie: Hi. Is anyone else sitting at this table?  
Katherine: Jill and Lauren will when they get here. Other than that, no.  
Megan: Yeah. We don’t mind if you want to. Do we?  
Freddie sits down.  
Freddie: Thanks. What team are you girls on?  
Megan and Katherine: Team Hobbit.  
Freddie: Same here.  
They continue talking. When Lauren and Jill come, they talk with Freddie and the girls.

End of dialogue of Meeting Freddie.


	17. Journal 10

The Journal of Tom Felton, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
6:45 PM  
At the Table  
When will Ashley stop blabbing on and on about Admiral Zhao? Who the heck is Admiral Zhao, anywho? Now, she’s starting to talk about Draco Malfoy. Not there’s something I can relate to! Or… maybe someone, but still! Now she’s talking about marrying Edgar Allan Poe. Doesn’t she know he’s dead?! Apparently so. Why does she want to marry a corpse? This is getting strange…  
Anyway, I don’t care if she’s strange. EVERYONE IS STRANGE! If people weren’t the world would be boring.  
Oh, great. She won’t stop trying to look at what I’m writing. Oh, well. Nothing I’m writing is a secret… yet.


	18. Dialogue 3

Dialogue: 7:05 PM – Campsite Free Time. Team Hobbit is starting a bonfire in their fire area. Everyone is making smores.

Lewis: Where’s the chocolate?  
Liv: Huh? Wha…?  
Lewis: I said… WHERE’S THE CHOCOLATE?!  
Liv: I think Johnny should be bringing it.  
Johnny Depp comes in, carrying a bunch of boxes of Wonka bars.  
Johnny: Uuuh… a little help…  
He drops some of the boxes. Wonka bars fly out of them. Everyone scrambles to get as many of them as they can.  
Megan: I can only eat marshmallowless smores since I just got braces this afternoon. At least I have some friends who have or had braces! Now I don’t feel like a total dork!  
Freddie: That’s cool. Now you can be our dork. In a good way.  
Everyone laughs. Two shadowy figures – Brandon Altizer and Kris Akin from Team Elf – sneak up and try to steal some Wonka bars. When they grab some and try to run away, Megan grabs Brandon’s foot. He falls. Kris almost gets away.  
Brandon: Aaah! I’m down! Save me! Aaaah!  
Kris: We need reinforcements! (Runs back to the Elf camp)  
Shannon runs in. She takes the Wonka bars while Kris helps Brandon. Lewis takes the Wonka bars. Elijah walks in.  
Elijah: OK – time to get back to the camp.  
The elves leave.  
Liv: O… kay. Let’s act as if this never happened.  
Katherine: Let’s sing the campfire song song from SpongeBob!  
Liv: I’m not sure how that goes, so I’ll sit out.  
Campers: (Singing) Let’s sit around the campfire and sing our campfire song. It’s a c-a-m-p-f-i-re s-o-n-g song. If you think we can’t sing it faster, then you’re wrong. It’ll help if you just sing along. (Faster) It’s a c-a-m-p-f-i-re s-o-n-g song. If you think we can’t sing it faster, then you’re wrong. It’ll help if you just sing along. (Normal speed) It’ll help… it’ll help… if you just sing along!  
Everyone starts laughing. Jill, Megan, Lauren, Katherine, Kelly, and Freddie come up with an idea for the next song.  
The group: (doing a silly dance) Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! The amazing chocolatier. Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! Everybody give a cheer! He’s modest, clever, and so smart. He barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it. To contain it! To contain! To contain! To contain! Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! He’s the one that you’re about to meet. The magician and the chocolate whiz. The best darn guy who ever lived. Willy Wonka – here he is!!!  
Johnny starts banging his head on the wall of the picnic shelter. He leaves.  
Zach: I hope nobody tries to steal our Wonka bars again!  
Megan: I have a plan for our revenge!  
Haley: Oooh! This’ll be good! Revenge is so… revenge! (Everyone stares at her) OK… Just get on with the plan…  
Megan: To pull this off, we need to wear all black and have our faces and hands painted dark. Even Lewis, so he can blend in with us.  
Lewis: Gotcha!  
Megan: I brought a hologram machine thingy and a sound machine thingy.  
Ashley: What for?  
Megan: I’m getting to that! No more interruptions! We’re going to use the hologram thingy to make a hologram of four ghost dogs with glowing yellow eyes. The sound will be howling. We’ll take the sound and holograms to the camp. Of course, we’ll have to stay low to the ground. When we get to the camp, turn off the howling to snarling and vicious barking. Then, four of us will start banging around on the glen shelters and pretend we’re the dogs trying to break in. The sound will turn off. Hopefully, Team Elf will scramble around and we can make a break for it. Jonny Quest, you’ll be the hologram person. Matt, you’ll do sound. Lewis, Medha, Lauren, and I will be the “dogs” that “wreck” the glen shelters.  
Nobody talks.  
Megan: Uuuh… hello… where are your comments?  
Drew: You said not to interrupt!  
Megan: How do you interrupt someone that’s done talking?  
Everyone else: Oh! OK!  
Tom: Why can’t we do a rap thingy?  
Ashley: ‘Cuz Slipknot is cooler!  
Tom: No, it isn’t!  
They start arguing about which kind of music is better: rap or rock.  
Ashley: (Rapping) Yo yo yo! Rap is crap! Slipknot is cooler! Word!  
Medha: (Laughing) That was cool.  
Tom: That was not! That totally sucked!  
Liv: Guys! Stop fighting!  
Ashley: We’re not fighting! We’re, uh, having a heated debate!  
Tom: No, we’re fighting.  
Megan: If you were fighting, you’d be using your fists!  
Tom shuts up.  
Ashley: Plus, Daniel Radcliffe is hotter than you.  
Tom: What does that have to do with anything?  
They start fighting again. A picture of Tom as Draco Malfoy and Alan Rickman as Professor Snape falls out of Ashley’s pocket.  
Tom: If you don’t like me, then why do you have this photo?  
Ashley: I’m a huge Snape fan!  
Medha pulls out Ashley’s diary. It has a bunch of Tom pictures on it. The cover reads “Ashley’s diary. Tom can read this.”  
Medha: What’s with this diary?  
Ashley: Where’d you get that?!  
Medha: Uuuh… you left it on your sleeping bag? (Fake smiles)  
Ashley: Give that back!  
She takes the diary and accidentally throws it to Tom.  
Tom: Thanks! I’m going back to my cabin to read this.  
He leaves.  
Megan: Anyway, we’re going to do the revenge thingy tomorrow.

End of dialogue of the Hobbits’ Campfire.


	19. Journal 11

The Journal of Zach Brown, Team Hobbit  
June 16, 2006  
10:05 PM  
Boys’ Cabin 1  
I only knew about one person here – Megan. It looks as if he likes her, by the way he was looking at her when they talked during dinner. Why am I getting jealous? I don’t need to be jealous. Do I?...


	20. List 4

Point chart – as of 6/16/06

Team Hobbit

Team Elf

Point Coupons

No points as of today.


	21. Staff Report 1

Staff Report – 8:10 PM  
Liv Tyler, Team Hobbit  
Nothing important today. Except that our campfire was raided by Team Elf. Or, semi-raided. The act was stopped by Team Hobbit.  
Megan McGuire cooked up some crazy plan for some sort of revenge. I’ll try to talk them out of this before they can do any real damage to themselves. Or anyone.


End file.
